The Hidden Princess of Equestria
The The Hidden Princess of Equestria is the first of my third saga, that is a complete reboot of the entire series. Description On the peaceful kingdom of Equestria, a terrible war breaks, opposing two monarchs, husband and wife, in a fight that will turn their beautiful land in two factions. At the center of this dispute is a young but gifted unicorn called Twilight Sparkle, whose origins and fate will make her pass through a turmoil of events and emotions, including an intense love for whom she will have to fight for and dark secrets surrounding her that can change her life forever… for the better or the worse. Chapters "The Prophecy of an Incoming Darkness" In the peaceful kingdom of Equestria, ruled by King Sombra and Queen Celestia, the queen and her lady-in-waiting walk through the capital when they meet with a soothsayer that tells Celestia a terrible profecy that may change her life forever. Will she believe in it or not? Main Events * Queen Celestia gets to know a profecy involving her husband and a possible war. "Divergence" At the next morning, Celestia still keeps thinking about the profecy she got to know, although she still thinks it is not true. However, when following a secret passageway, she will come face with something that will force her change her mind and take drastic measures, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but also for the sake of her unborn foal. Main Events * Celestia gets to know her husband's dark side, what prompts her to expell him from Equestria. "The Birth of the Light" After banishing her own husband, Celestia does her best to keep the peace. But then she advances to the soothsayer, wanting to know the rest of the profecy. Acording to the soothsayer, it will be up to Celestia to decide how the profecy will take place, by making a great sacrifice for herself. Her foal also starts to get born, while the darkness waits for the perfect opportunity to get in. Main Events * Celestia gets to know the rest of the profecy that involves her daughter. * Celestia gives birth to a baby unicorn filly that she called Twilight Sparkle. * Sombra is able to return to Equestria, now with a new image and more evil than ever. * To protect her daughter, Celestia gives her to Petal Sprout, so she can take her away of Equestria. * Sombra declares war to Celestia. "A Letter That Realizes Dreams" Sixteen years have passed since the day Sombra returned to Equestria and Twilight had grown to be a beautiful young mare. At the day of his birthday, she will receive a letter that may be the beginning of her dreams coming true. Back in a divided Equestria, Celestia tries to deal with the fact she is not with her daughter, while details of her life during those years are revealed. Main Events * Twilight is admitted in the Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorns. * It is revealed that Celestia remarried to a pegasus named Hepheus and that, together, they have a daughter called Gleaming Shield. * Celestia gets to know that Twilight was accepted as Star Swirl's new assistant. "The Departure" Twilight is ready to go to Equestria, but she still has to say goodbye to her family and even to a special friend that may have feelings for her. Will Twilight reciprocate them? Also, fate comes to the young unicorn comes to her after she gets on board to go to Equestria? What is that fate all about? Main Events * Twilight departs to Equestria. * Twilight meets Shining Armor. "A Fated Passion" As the zeppelin advances towards Equestria, Twilight and Shining, while passing their time, will have another meeting that may have an unexpected ending for both of them and that will change their lives. This will be the beginning of a fated passion. Main Events * Twilight and Shining meet again and, after a few drinks, they end up making love. "The Arrival" The zeppelin arrives to Canterlot with Shining and Twilight getting down of it and finding their own paths. Also, we'll get to know Cadance and a secret that she hides. What secret is that? Main Events * It's revealed that Cadance cheats on Shining with Sunburst, who is Star Swirl the Bearded's assistant. * Shining and Twilight both arrive to Canterlot, with the former meeting with his twin brother Blue and the latter meeting with her new assistant Spike. "The Greatest Conjurer of Equestria" After taking Twilight to where she's going to stay, Spike takes her to the school so she can meet the headmaster who is Twilight's idol, Star Swirl the Bearded. A great surprise waits the young unicorn as she has one of her greatest dreams comes true. Main Events * Twilight meets Star Swirl the Bearded and gets to know that she will be his assistant. "A Talk Between Brothers" Shining goes to his parents' house, along with Blue and Cadance, with the last two revealing a great dislike for each other. When they are alone, the two twins have a talk where Shining tells Blue what happened during his trip to Equestria. Also a fact about Shining's family will be revealed. What can it be? Main Events * Shining tells Blue about what happened with Twilight. "The Soothsayer" As Twilight gets to know the school and the city where she now lives, her path will come across the same soothsayer that predicted King Sombra's corruption. Knowing fully well her identity, the soothsayer offers to tell Twilight her fortune. What will the soothsayer see in Twilight's future? Meanwhile, a shadow is lurking around the city and targeting the soothsayer. Main Events *Twilight meets the Soothsayer. *The Soothsayer tells Twilight's fortune. *The Soothsayer is captured by Rainbow Dash and her squad. "The Shadow of the Dark King" In the capital of North Equestria, King Sombra gets ready to meet the soothsayer, as she is brought to his presence. Wanting to know the profecy that drove Celestia to stand against him, Sombra will get to know who will be able to put an end to his reign of terror. How will he react? And what will be his response to it? Main Events *The soothsayer is taken to Crystal City and meets King Sombra. *Sombra gets to know the profecy that drove Celestia to rebel against him. Trivia * This is the first story of the Shining Sparkle Saga. * This story is a reboot of all My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, where I give a different life to all the characters (including the ones of my own design), keeping or changing their traits and the relationships between them. * It contains: **Explicit M/F and M/M sex; **Violence; **Many other things that may be added to the list as the story progresses. Category:Stories